Rumors
by HilaryShadow112
Summary: Hilary has always been there for the Bladebreakers, but when rumors start about her relationship with the boys, things get serious. Will she be able to handle it or will the team lose her forever? HilxKai
1. The Beginning

Hilary walked into the BBA building and began to weave her way through the hordes of teams that dotted the lobby floor. She squeezed between the Blitzkrieg Boys and the PPB Allstars to arrive at the front desk.

"How can I help you?" The woman behind the desk questioned.

"Hi, I'm Hilary Tachibana, manager of the Bladebreakers. I'm here to check them in," She said as she handed the women a form from her bag. The woman took the form and examined it before handing Hilary a schedule.

"Welcome to the sixth annual BBA tournament." Hilary smiled and took the papers.

"Thank you."

"Hil!" Hilary turned around, her dark curls fanning around her head. She smiled when she saw who had called her name.

"Mariah!" She exclaimed when said girl embraced her. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" The pink-haired girl responded. "It's been too damn long!"

Hilary started to agree, but was suddenly shoved by a girl with long blue hair.

"Um, excuse you," Mariah said to the girl. The girl turned her head and shot the pair a glare before stalking off.

"Wasn't that Miriam from the Saint Shields?" Hilary questioned. "What's her problem?" She turned back to Mariah. Her face was guilty. "What is it?" The brunette questioned.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard the most recent rumor floating around…" She started. Hilary shook her head. _What is Mariah talking about? _"There's been some talk about your relationship with the rest of the guys…"

"…My relationship?" Hilary questioned.

"Yeah, there's been some talk that you're more than just a friend to them," The pink-haired girl said as delicately as possible. Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"There's more. You're just not telling me," Hilary said, reading her good friend's expression.

"Well…I guess they've been saying that you're sleeping with them."

"Them?" Hilary exclaimed. "As in more than one?" Mariah nodded solemnly. Hilary frowned deeply.

"Who would start rumors like that about me?" She questioned.

"I dunno," Mariah admitted. "But Miriam must've heard. You know she's always had a thing for Max." Hilary sighed. Like things weren't rocky enough between her and the other girls of the beyblading teams.

"Hey, I have to check in right now, but do you maybe want to grab a bite to eat later?"

"Sounds great," Hilary responded dully.

"Don't let these rumors get you down Hil," Mariah said. "I'm sure they'll blow over."

"Yeah, you're probably right," The brunette said with a small smile. "See you later."

"See you!" Hilary began to make her way towards the doors that led to the lower levels of the stadium where the locker rooms were located, her mood somewhat deflated. She showed her I.D. badge that identified her as manager to the Bladebreakers to the man guarding the doors before making her way inside. _Who would start a rumor like this about me?_ She mused as she made her way through the halls to the Bladebreaker's locker room. _Probably one of those damn entertainment shows…_ Having been with the team for more than a few years now, Hilary had had her share of the spotlight and had become something of a small celebrity herself.

She let herself into the locker room. Kenny was typing away furiously on Dizzy, Max was just finishing buttoning his shirt, and Rei was sitting on one of the benches, fiddling with Drigger.

"Hey Hil. How'd it go?" Rei questioned, not looking up from his blade.

"Okay. You guys are all checked in," She said. She noticed Hiro leaning against one of the lockers and handed him the papers the woman had given her.

"Where're Tyson and Kai?"

"Tyson went to go check out the buffet. I don't know about Kai," Max responded.

_What else is new? _Hilary thought to herself.

"The opening ceremonies start in half an hour," Hiro said, not taking his eyes away from the schedule. "You guys better finish getting dressed."

"Damn," Hilary suddenly cursed.

"What?"

"I forgot my dress at the dojo. I'm gonna have to run home and get it." The dojo had become not only a home for the boys, but Hilary as well. Grandpa was off on another one of his self-discovery trips, but trusted the team well enough to let them stay.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Max questioned.

"No, it's fine," She said as she turned on her heel to run out the door. "I'll just meet you guys there."

XXX

Hilary rushed back into the now deserted BBA lobby. She came to the doors of the ballroom where the ceremonies were being held and straightened her dress before attempting to walk inside.

"Excuse me miss. This is an exclusive event," A man in a dark suit said as he blocked her entry. Hilary sighed and opened her purse to pull out her I.D. She pushed her lip gloss and wallet aside, but the card was nowhere to be found.

"You've got to be kidding," She mumbled to herself.

"No pass, no entry," The man said as he crossed his arms.

"I left my I.D. in the locker room," She argued with the man.

"I'm sure you did," He said mockingly. Hilary felt her face get red. She opened her mouth to retort when a voice behind her interceded.

"Hilary?" She turned to meet the eyes of a silver-haired beyblader.

"Oh. Hi Garland," She said to him.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"I forgot my badge in the locker room," She admitted. He smiled.

"She's with me," He said to the security guard. The guard nodded and let the pair pass. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Thank you," Hilary said graciously once they were inside the room where Mr. Dickinson was already speaking on stage.

"Anytime," He said, his gray eyes twinkling.

"Well…I'd better find my team," Hilary said as she scanned the crowd. "See you later." He nodded before she disappeared into the crowd, searching for her lost teammates.

Hilary walked through the groups of people, hoping to find at least one of her missing friends. Finally, she caught sight of Rei, leaning against the wall furthest from where she stood.

"Hey," She whispered when she came up beside him. Kai was leaning against the wall beside him, his eyes on the stage. He was looking especially elegant in a black tux and for once was without the blue triangles on his cheeks. Hilary blushed lightly.

"Hey," The nekojin responded. He took in her appearance. "You look nice."

"Thanks," She said with a smile. For the occasion, Hilary had purchased a red silk halter dress that ended at her mid-calf. It was classy and stylish.

Rei's eyes trailed over her shoulder. Hilary followed his gaze to see a group of male bladers in a small group, staring directly at her and speaking in hushed tones. Hilary shivered when she saw the leering looks on their faces. Rei took her by the arm and placed her against the wall between him and Kai before sending a cold look in their direction.

"Don't worry about it," He whispered. Hilary frowned. It seemed like she was being told that a lot today.

"Rei's right," Kai said, speaking for the first time. "Just ignore them." Hilary glanced at him, before nodding.


	2. Getting Involved

"Hey," Max said as he took a seat beside Hilary. The team was currently at the dojo, practicing for the tournament that was set to start tomorrow. "How're they doing?" He questioned, nodding to Tyson and Rei who were engaged in a battle before them.

"Alright. Tyson's balance is a little off, but he's being pretty cocky."

"What else is new?" Dizzy said from Kenny's lap. Max and Hilary laughed.

"Have you seen Kai?" Max questioned. "It's weird that he's late for practice."

Hilary shook her head. "Not since he took off this morning," She admitted. She noticed Hiro come up beside the bench the trio was sitting on.

"Hey Hiro," Max greeted. He nodded to them, glancing at the battle that was currently underway.

"Tyson's balance is off," He said to no one in particular. "It's been like that for a few days now."

"We were just talking about that," Kenny responded. "He's probably still getting used to the new attack ring I added." The bluenette nodded before turning away from his brother's match.

"Hilary, can I talk to you for a minute?" He questioned. Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure Hiro," She said as she stood. Max sent her a quizzical glance to which she shrugged. She followed him to the front of the dojo and took a seat beside him on the front steps. "What's up?"

"I'll get right to the point. Hil, are you and my brother dating?" He questioned. Hilary was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Hiro sighed and procured a rolled up magazine from his jacket. He handed her the publication that, to her shock, had a picture of her and Tyson plastered on the front with the headline, "Bladebreaker Love," underneath, then a smaller one that said, "Are Tyson Granger and Hilary Tachibana of the world famous Bladebreakers finally a couple? How will this affect Tyson's performance in the upcoming tournament?"

"Yeesh. You'd think they'd be able to come up with a better title than Bladebreaker Love," Hilary joked. Hiro kept his face stoic. "Hiro, relax. Tyson and I aren't seeing each other."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Of course I am," She responded, getting somewhat offended he thought she would lie to him. "Tyson and I are just friends."

"Okay," He said after a minute. "I believe you."

"Thank you," Hilary said as she stood.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer it stay that way."

"…Huh?" She question as she turned.

"I would prefer, if you and Tyson stayed just friends."

"Why do you even care?" She questioned, somewhat irritated.

"This is an important period in his life. The tournament's just about to start up again and he doesn't need any distractions," He said as he stood, as well.

"You see me as a distraction?" She questioned.

"Clearly I've offended you…That's not what I'm trying to do, Hil."

"You didn't answer my question, Hiro." He ran a hand through his hair, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes, Hilary. I do see you as a distraction. You and every other girl the guys get involved with."

"I'm not involved with anyone!" Hilary shouted, her temper flaring.

Hiro opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"What's going on here?" Another voice questioned. Both Hilary and Hiro turned to see Kai standing at the bottom of the steps.

"This is a conversation between me and Hilary, Kai. I'd prefer if you didn't get involved." Kai glanced at Hilary who was still staring heatedly at Hiro. Hiro turned back to her.

"So, are we clear?" He questioned. She said nothing, instead choosing to glare icily at him.

Hiro, seeing he wasn't getting anywhere, sighed and turned to walk down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he turned to look up at her.

"If you really care about the boys, you'll think about what I said," He said before departing. Hilary said nothing and neither did Kai until the sound of Hiro's sports car starting met their ears. He walked up the steps to stand beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded, an annoyed look still present on her face.

"I'm fine," She said before turning to walk to the bad of the dojo to rejoin practice. Kai followed.

"Hey, where's Hiro?" Tyson questioned from the bench, his match with Rei apparently finished.

"He went back to his apartment," Hilary said simply, not letting on about their conversation.

"That was quick. What'd he want?"

"Just to make sure you guys were getting ready for tomorrow," She lied. She glanced at Kai who was staring at her, his eyebrow raised. She averted her eyes.

XXX

"Here's to tomorrow," Max said as he raised his glass. The rest of the team that was seated around the kitchen table clinked glasses with him before taking a sip of their drinks.

"Is it a good idea to be drinking the night before the tournament starts?" Kenny questioned, hiccupping lightly.

"Relax Chief. We'll be fine," Tyson said, his own cheeks slightly flushed.

"How many beers have they had already?" Rei questioned. Hilary shrugged behind her own drink. "Maybe Kenny's right guys. We should hit the hay. We have to be up early tomorrow," He pointed out.

Tyson opened his mouth to protest, but instead ended up belching. He let his head fall on the kitchen table. "Maybe you're right," He mumbled. Rei stood and put his arm around the bluenette, helping him to his feet.

"See you guys tomorrow," He said as he turned to the hallway.

Kenny yawned before standing and following the pair. Hilary began to pick up the cups and glasses that were littering the kitchen.

"Hey Hil, you want some help?" Max questioned as he stood and stretched.

"That's okay, Maxie. I got it. Go catch up on some sleep," She said with a smile. He nodded, yawning as he made his way towards the door. Suddenly, the phone rang, startling the pair. Max reached out and picked it up.

"Hello?" He questioned tiredly. Hilary dumped the plastic cups in the trash and placed the glasses in the sink, before turning the faucet on and beginning to wash them. "Hello?" He asked again.

"Another prank call?" She questioned. He nodded and hung up. "That's the third one tonight."

"Probably just some kids fooling around. Night."

"Night." Hilary began to lightly hum to herself as she finished up the dishes.

"…Hey," A voice said from behind her after a few minutes. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hey," She responded. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere," He answered bluntly. Hilary laughed to herself.

"Typical Kai."

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"Your whole mysterious blader thing…I should have known you wouldn't tell me." She wasn't sure if it was the booze or what that was allowing her to talk to her captain like this, but Hilary felt more relaxed than usual.

"…I was training," He said finally. Hilary nodded, somewhat surprised he had actually answered her question with a straight answer. "…What else is typical of me?" He questioned, coming closer.

"Oh you know…going missing all the time, quiet entrances, silence, the whole 'I don't care about anything but beyblade' mentality." Hilary knew she would probably regret saying that to him in the morning, but didn't really care at this point.

"You think you know me pretty well, huh?" Kai asked. He didn't sound angry, rather amused. Hilary was surprised by how close he was behind her. She dropped the glass she was washing into the soapy water and turned to face the stoic blader. She immediately backed into the sink. He towered over her, a light smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Reality was rushing towards Hilary. She and Kai were alone. It was the middle of the night. He had her backed into a corner.

His crimson eyes were staring down at her intently. Hilary's lips suddenly felt very dry. She moistened them with her tongue.

"If you know me so well, why don't you tell me what I'm thinking?" He questioned.

"I don't know," Hilary said as he came closer, pressing their bodies together. She resisted the urge to gasp at their proximity. Her still soapy fingers gripped the counter behind her tightly. Heat was coursing through her body. She was incredibly turned on. Kai's smirk widened. He bent his head down so their lips were only centimeters apart. Hilary didn't move. She was frozen, her heart beating frantically in her chest, so loud she was convinced Kai could hear it.

Suddenly, he closed the gap between them, his arms coming from nowhere to pull her petite form up against his. Five years' worth of sexual tension between the pair was shattered as Hilary immediately returned his ardor, wrapping both arms around her captain's neck. Their lips moved against one another in sync, before his tongue flicked into her mouth. Hilary went on her tiptoes to give him easier access. For minutes they just stood there, hands roaming before Kai lifted her up onto the counter. He spread her legs, coming between them to tend to her neck. Hilary's eyes fluttered shut, while one hand came up to tangle in his hair. She was biting her lip lightly, trying not to moan at Kai's ministrations. He pulled her towards him so his groin was pushed against her pelvis.

Hilary finally let out a moan, before slapping her hand over her mouth. Kai chuckled whilst rubbing her thighs, reaching up for another heated kiss. Suddenly, the phone rang beside the pair.

"Don't pick it up," He whispered against her lips.

"I have to," She whispered back. "Who would call in the middle of the night? It might be an emergency." Kai merely bent to kiss the brunette's neck again. Hilary reached out blindly and put the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

For a minute, no one responded. She giggled when Kai licked the hollow of her throat. "Hello?"

"Slut." A voice said from the other end of the line before it went dead. Hilary froze as the dial tone rang in her ear. Kai, apparently having heard what the mystery caller said, stopped what he was doing. He looked into the brunette's eyes who looked utterly perplexed.

"Who was that?" He questioned.

"I-I don't know," Hilary confessed, somewhat unnerved.

_What's going on?_


	3. Things Get Serious

Hilary sighed as she watched her captain stare out the window of the kitchen from the kitchen table mere moments after she had hung up the phone. He had barely spoken a word to her since the phone call that had interrupted their brief tryst. Instead, he had taken to gazing into the night, apparently in deep thought.

"Kai?" She questioned tentatively. He turned to look at her. She said nothing, instead choosing to study his features. He watched her seriously, his crimson eyes analyzing her petite form.

"Are you sure you don't know who that was?" He asked finally in his deep voice. This time Hilary looked away. She tried to think back on who would do something like this, but was drawing a blank.

_Probably the same person who started the rumor._ The thought hadn't occurred to her until just then. Who was doing this to her? And more importantly, why?

"I honestly don't know," She said softly. "…It was probably just a stupid prank. There were a few calls earlier, too."

"Did you answer those too?" Hilary shook her head.

"No, the boys did."

"Maybe the caller was waiting for you to pick up," Kai said before he looked out the window again. Hilary chewed her bottom lip. She was debating whether or not to tell Kai about the rumors that were floating around about her. The urge to be independent and protect herself rather than let someone else protect her won.

"It's probably just some stupid joke," She said as she got to her feet. "Just some kids fooling around." The brunette turned to make her way to her bedroom.

"Hil," Kai started. She turned to look at him. "Just in case this isn't someone fooling around…be careful." Hilary smiled softly, touched and surprised by Kai's concern.

"Okay."

XXX

The Next Day

"They just released the tournament schedule," Hilary announced as she entered the locker room. She plopped down on the bench beside Kenny. "As last year's winners, you guys have a bye for the first round."

"Who has the first match?"

"F-Dynasty is up against the Blitzkrieg Boys, then later Barthez Battalion is going against the White Tigers."

"The White Tigers and Blitzkrieg Boys are gonna annihilate the others," Tyson predicted bluntly.

"Tyson," Kenny admonished.

"It's true."

"How are the matches going down?" Max questioned, ignoring his crude friend.

"2 out of 3. The team gets to select the bladers they want to compete in each round."

"So who has matches tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow Justice Five is competing against Team Psykick and the Saint Shields are going up against the PPB Allstars."

"Well, this should be interesting."

"The Allstars and Team Psykick are gonna kill the Saint Shields and Justice 5."

"Tyson!" Hilary scolded. He shrugged.

"It's gonna happen." Hilary sighed. "You guys will start in round 2 and who you battle will depend on their scores from round 1."

"Sounds pretty straightforward," Rei answered. Hilary nodded. "You guys want to head up and watch the first match?"

XXX

Later That Day

"Wait! You and Kai hooked up?" Mariah exclaimed from her position in the stands.

"Will you shut it?" Hilary urged, before glancing around. Her and Mariah were currently seated in the audience watching the first match go down between the Blitzkrieg Boys and F Dynasty. The Bladebreakers and rest of the bladers were seated in the VIP section, but Mariah and Hilary had decided on some girl time before Mariah's match. "I don't need another rumor on my hands," Hilary continued. Mariah grinned.

"Well, that explains the hickey." Hilary's eyes widened before pulling out her compact mirror and analyzing her neck. She nervously pulled her collar up as far as it would go. Mariah pressed on. "Hilary, you hooked up with Kai Hiwatari, arguably the hottest beyblader in the tournament. If I were you, I would be shouting it from the rooftops."

"Trust me. That is the last thing I want to do right now," Hilary said honestly as she glanced around yet again.

"You didn't enjoy it?" Mariah questioned in disbelief.

"That's not what I meant, 'Riah. It was the ending I didn't enjoy." Mariah sent her friend a puzzled look. Hilary sent a look over both her shoulders before leaning in, indicating this was to be kept private. Mariah did the same. "Our 'hook up' or whatever you called it was interrupted…by a phone call."

"Go on…" The pink-haired girl urged.

Hilary whispered in her friend's ear what the caller had said. Mariah's jaw dropped.

"What kind of coward would do something like that?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's the same person who's been spreading the lies about me and the guys."

"No…You think?" She questioned.

"Who else would it be?" Hilary questioned. Mariah fell back her chair.

"A prank call…That's so dirty." The pair sat in silence for a moment, all of a sudden not so interested in the matches. "Did you tell Kai about your theory?"

"No. He's been weirdly protective lately. Plus, if this turns out to be nothing, I don't want to have made a fuss."

"But if this is serious…You could be in real danger."

"Danger?" Hilary questioned. Mariah nodded.

"I really think you should mention it to Kai, or at least let me tell Rei." Hilary pondered the thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't want to freak them out. Especially with the tournament having just started. Plus, I can handle this on my own. I'm a big girl," Hilary said half confident, half unsure. Hilary remembered her conversation that she had had with Hiro yesterday and solidified her stance. The last thing the guys needed right now was a distraction.

XXX

That Night

"Well, Tyson was right," Max said later once they were back at the dojo. "The Blitzkrieg Boys creamed F Dynasty and the White Tigers pulled off a win against Barthez Battalion." Tyson grinned.

"Told you guys."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see if tomorrow's matches go as predicted, oh wise one." Hilary laughed at Max's joke before stopping at the mailbox to grab the mail. She skimmed through the small pile and was surprised to see she had a letter.

Slightly curious, she followed the boys into the kitchen before tearing it open.

"I knew you would win," Rei said before grinning at Mariah and pecking her on the forehead. Mariah beamed. The boys had invited her over to spend some time before tomorrow's matches.

Hilary's face fell when she opened her letter. The rest of the mail slid out of her hands and onto the floor. The boys turned to look back at their manager who was still staring at the letter with a look that could be described as shock mixed with fear.

Suddenly, the letter fell from her hands to join the rest of the mail on the floor. Hilary suddenly felt very weak and fell heavily against the wall behind her, pressing her hand against the doorframe to steady herself. She slid down the wall, leaving a wet red smear where her hand dragged against the wallpaper.

"Is that…blood?"


	4. The Letter

Kai was the first to react. In a flash he was by Hilary's side, taking her palm in his own. Seeing nothing physically wrong with her hand, besides that it appeared to be covered in blood, he picked up the previously dropped letter.

His face turned grim. He turned to Hilary who shivered at his look. She had never seen Kai so angry.

"Who?" He asked coldly, venom dripping from the word. The rest of the boys had been stricken dumb, half in shock but still confused. Max bent and took the paper from Kai. His expression also turned to shock.

"What is it?" Tyson questioned, for once completely serious.

"It's a letter for Hilary…" He glanced at the brunette who was still sitting on the floor against the wall. "It says…" He trailed off.

"It says Die Skank." Hilary said softly, tearing her eyes away from Kai. She couldn't bring herself to cry. As a matter of fact, she couldn't bring herself to do anything. She was frozen. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she found herself short of breath.

"...And it looks like it's written in blood."

XXX

After everyone had somewhat recovered, Rei, always logical, took the letter from Max. After reading it, he held it to his nose and sniffed it briefly. He exhaled loudly.

"Well, it's not blood," He concluded as he placed the letter on the counter. "Smells like paint. Red paint."

"Regardless of what medium the letter was written in, I want to know who it's from," Kai snapped as he stood. He stared heatedly at the brunette who still hadn't moved a muscle. "Hilary." He said roughly, shaking her from her stupor.

"I don't know, Kai," She said quietly.

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Kai," Rei intervened. "This isn't her fault."

"She knows who it is. She just isn't saying."

"Kai…" Hilary started, her voice suddenly raspy. "I really don't know."

"Then who the hell sent this damn letter? And who called the dojo the other night? These incidences aren't coming from nowhere!" He shouted.

"Kai!" Max interceded. "Don't shout at her." Hilary felt tears come to her eyes. A prank phone call she could take. Shoving she could take. Kai yelling at her she could take.

The boys fighting with each other because of her she could not take.

She angrily brushed at her tears, but once they started, she couldn't stop them. Mariah, ignoring the boys who were glaring angrily at one another, went to the sink and wet a paper towel before grabbing a tissue. She then walked over to Hilary and helped her clean her still red hand, before giving her the tissue. Hilary blotted at her eyes.

The nekojin's eyes fell on the forgotten pile of mail. Something catching her eye, she picked the letters up before sifting through them.

"Guys…" The pink-haired girl started, interrupting their glaring competition. "There's more than one letter here addressed to Hil."

XXX

Finally, once the boys calmed down and Hilary had stopped crying for the most part, everyone took a seat at the kitchen table. Kenny was flipping through the rest of the letters.

"Not to worsen a bad situation, but there's more than one person's handwriting here," He said before placing the papers before him on the table. "Meaning there's more than likely more than one person behind these…incidences…" He ended lamely. Mariah turned to face Hilary and gave her a significant look. Hilary shook her head quickly.

"What?" Kai questioned, noticing the exchange. Hilary let her head fall in her hands.

"…There have been some rumors floating around about Hilary," Mariah supplied, not wanting to betray her best friend's trust, but feeling like the others needed to know.

"What kind of rumors?"

"Rumors saying that Hilary's more than just your manager," She remarked, trying to be gentle about the situation.

"Huh?" Tyson questioned, speaking for the first time. "What do you mean?"

"Someone's been telling people that I'm sleeping with you guys," Hilary said weakly, still hiding her face. The room fell silent.

"Hil…" Rei started after a minute. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"…The tournament just started and I didn't think it was a big deal-"

"You don't think this is a big deal?" Kai snapped. Rei sent him a look. The slate-haired boy merely glared out the window.

"I didn't want to distract you guys." Now that she was saying it, Hilary realized how stupid she sounded.

"That was kind of foolish Hilary." Hilary sighed.

"Guys, can we please lay off Hil? The last thing she needs right now is to be reprimanded."

"Max is right. We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"We should call the police," Someone suggested.

"They can't do anything," Someone else answered. "Not until they actually try and hurt her-"

"You think they'll go that far?" Mariah questioned in shock.

"They've sent these letters, they've called her…Who knows how far they'll go?" The word 'they' hit Hilary like a ton of bricks.

They.

As in, more than one person was trying to get to her. What had she done that was so wrong? What had she done to piss these people off?

"Maybe someone's just trying to freak her out. That much is obvious from the 'blood'."

"We need to protect her," Offered Tyson.

"What more can we do? We live with her."

"We can't just sit here and take this." Hilary wished they would stop talking about her like she wasn't sitting at the table with them. After a few more minutes and no more solutions, Kenny finally spoke.

"We're not getting anywhere right now. We should all get some rest before tomorrow. We can think of something to do then." After a few nods and responses, it was decided Mariah would spend the night at the dojo, partly so no one had to drive her home, but mainly so Hilary wouldn't be alone.

"I'll go set up an extra futon in Hil's room," Tyson said.

"I'll help." Before she knew it, Hilary found herself sitting at the kitchen table by herself. Kai was still standing by the window, not looking at her. Hilary stood, watching him warily.

"Kai?" She questioned tentatively. He turned to look at her, his face angry and his eyes cold. Hilary cut herself off. She turned to make her way towards her room before she made things any worse.


	5. Groupie

"You're not still worried, are you?" Mariah questioned as she stood in line with Hilary to get refreshments the next day.

"No, not really," Hilary answered honestly as they moved up in line. She ordered a water. "Besides, I think the boys are worried enough for me."

"Yeah…They really care about you," Mariah responded. Hilary smiled.

"Yeah. They're the best." Hilary took her water and turned to follow Mariah back inside the stadium. They made their way to the VIP section. The battle between Justice 5 and Team Psykick was already underway.

One of the guys calling their name caught their attention and they turned to make their way towards him. Hilary cringed when she noticed who her teammates were sitting with. Sitting beside Max and Rei were Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, and Miriam.

Hilary gingerly sat down on the other side of the blonde. The blue-haired girl sent a hot glare over the boy's shoulder at Hilary.

"Yikes…" Mariah responded.

"Yikes is right." Mariah turned to face the matches that were currently underway. She laughed suddenly.

"Think of it this way, Hil. At least she doesn't hate you as much as Ming Ming." Hilary turned to the matches to see said girl facing off against Salima of Team Psykick. Hilary laughed, too.

"Good point."

"And is it just me, or is Garland looking extra sexy in that muscle shirt?" Hilary laughed harder.

"It's just you."

"Looks like Tyson was wrong," Rei said from behind them as he watched the match ahead of them progress. Mariah and Hilary looked up in time to see Ming Ming's blade slam into Salima's, sending it sailing out of the dish.

"With Garland's win against Kane, Justice 5 advances," Mariah stated over the applause.

"Well, we're up next," Ozuma said as he stood.

"Wish us luck, Maxie," Miriam said to the blonde. Mariah and Hilary sent each other a look.

"Good luck." The blue-haired girl followed her team back to the locker rooms.

"Hey Max," Mariah whispered. Max turned to face the two girls that still sat beside him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Mariah. What's up?"

"Do you have feelings for Miriam?" Hilary choked on her water as Max turned red.

"Mariah!" Rei scolded.

"What? It's just a harmless question." Max chuckled after a minute.

"It's fine, Rei. And no, Miriam and I are just friends." Mariah nodded, then turned to Hilary in a hushed voice.

"Looks like little Miss Sharkrash is suffering from some unrequited love." (A/N: Sharkrash is Miriam's bitbeast.)

"Poor girl," Hilary responded softly.

"Poor girl?" Mariah exclaimed. "She's been nothing but rude to you since the tournament started!"

"Still Mariah. It must be rough to have such strong feelings for someone when they don't feel the same way." Hilary's eyes drifted a few rows below to where a certain slate-haired blader was sitting by himself. Said boy hadn't spoken a word to her since the night before. Mariah rolled her eyes.

"Oh please."

"Mariah, you could learn to be a little more sensitive," Rei said to her. Mariah narrowed her eyes, before crossing her arms. She followed Hilary's gaze.

"Any change on the Kai front?" Hilary made a face.

"No, he's still mad at me."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I think for causing problems at such an important period. I don't blame him," Hilary said guiltily.

"Hilary, you're not causing any problems for us," Rei interrupted. "Nothing that's happening right now is your fault," He said to her sternly.

"Don't worry about it, Hil," Max responded. "He'll come around." Hilary nodded, her expression still somewhat down. Rei put his arm around her.

"Cheer up. Everything's gonna be fine." Hilary nodded.

_Rei's right. Everything will turn out alright._

XXX

"Well, Tyson was right about this match," Max responded later.

"I can't believe Miriam lost to Michael like that. What a nail biter…And Ozuma to Rick."

"My mom's team has been training really hard for this event. They're gonna be tough to beat," Max said to the rest of his team.

"Well…based on my calculations, we're going to be the next team that plays them."

"What makes you say that, Chief?"

"The matches work on a point system. As last year's champions, we play the team with the least amount of points from this round. Justice 5, the Blitzkrieg Boys and the White Tigers killed the teams they played against. The Allstars, while they had some strong attacks, barely beat the Saint Shields, giving them the least amount of points."

"So do you know who else is gonna play who in the next round?"

"With the highest score, the Blitzkrieg Boys should have a bye, meaning the White Tigers will face off against Justice 5." The team stood, preparing to go home so they could train for tomorrow's matches. Kenny sifted through his bag, pushing Dizzy aside and trying to dig past dozens of beyblade pieces."

"What's up, Chief?" Hilary questioned.

"I think I left my backup battery in the locker room..."

"I'll get it for you. I think I left my I.D. down there again anyway," The brunette responded.

"Thanks Hil." Hilary turned to make her way below the stands to the locker rooms that were on the bottom floor. She was walking through the dimly lit halls, when two voices caught her attention. From the sounds of it, the voices were coming from the hallway to her right. Hilary began to walk past when she heard her name. She slowed her pace.

"Did you see how she was all over Rei during the matches? I wonder how Mariah can stand her."

"Who knows? I heard she and Max hooked up during me and Raul's match against the Blitzkrieg Boys." Hilary peered around the corner to see Miriam, fresh out of her match, and Julia of F-Dynasty were the sources of the noise.

"Who does she even think she is? She can't even blade." Hilary felt their harsh words sting her like a wasp.

"I'm guessing the boys only keep her around for entertainment. That and the obvious…" Holding back tears, Hilary quickly ran past the hall where to girls were talking into her team's locker room, slamming the door behind her. She tried to control herself, but their words repeated themselves in her head.

They had brought to surface wounds that she had buried years ago. What was her position on the team? Is that really what the beyblading world thought of her? That she was the team's…groupie?


	6. Paparazzi

"Hey Honey," Rei said as he walked over to where his girlfriend was sitting, watching a match between Lee and Kevin. The next matches had been announced and like Kenny said, the White Tigers were up against Justice 5. Naturally, the team was preparing.

"Hey," She said with the same bright smile and attitude that she always greeted her boyfriend with.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"What is it, Rei?" Mariah questioned, noticing the worried look on her nekojin's face.

"Well, I'm worried about Hil…" He started. "She's been really down for the past few days."

For a moment, a flash of jealousy rushed through Mariah, but she quickly shook it off.

"I think she's just worried she's causing trouble for you guys," The pink-haired girl guessed.

"Well obviously that's not true." Mariah nodded, but didn't comment. "She probably feels so alone…" Mariah looked back up at her boyfriend.

"I doubt it. She's got Kai to comfort her."

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought they weren't speaking…Maybe I should try talking to her."

The words left Mariah's mouth before she could stop herself.

"They hooked up the other day."

"They did?" Rei questioned, his eyebrow quirked. Mariah cursed herself.

"Uh yeah…The night before the tournament."

"Wow. Good for Kai." For some reason, Rei's response unnerved Mariah. What exactly did he mean by that? "Anyways, I better get going. Chief's got us doing drills all day to get us ready for the Allstars." He pecked his girlfriend on the forehead before departing, leaving Mariah to her thoughts.

XXX

Hilary tightened her scarf around her neck as she left her house. Her parents weren't there, they were off traveling; "seeing the world" as her father worded it. Being out of high school, they offered to take her along, but her dedication to the team kept her rooted in Japan. Her parents trusted her enough with the boys and grandpa looking out for her to stay. In fact, Hilary rarely returned to her house, but the weather was getting colder by the day and she needed some winter clothes, hence today's trip.

She slung her backpack across her shoulder before trekking down the sidewalk that was littered with crunchy red and yellow leaves. Hilary smiled and inhaled. She loved the fall. She was so busy admiring the colors and trees around her that she almost collided with a figure as she rounded the street corner.

"Hilary Tachibana?" The voice questioned. Hilary looked up, somewhat surprised. She didn't recognize the woman who had spoken to her. Hilary stopped and opened her mouth to respond. That is, until she saw the camera.

Press.

"Hilary, what do you have to say about the rumors circulating about your relationship with the current world champion, Tyson Granger?"

"Were you…waiting for me?" Hilary questioned, slightly unnerved. This felt an awful lot like an ambush.

"Any comment?" The woman questioned, waving a tape recorder in her face. Hilary began walking, but of course the woman followed. "What about with Rei Kon?"

"Rei?" Hilary questioned, caught off guard. Hilary often got questions about her relationship with Tyson and Kai, but no one had ever directly questioned her about Rei before. The woman's eyebrows rose.

"So there is something going on…Isn't he still dating his ex-teammate, Mariah Wong?"

"What? No. There's nothing going on," Hilary defended instantly.

"Ahh…Jealousy." The woman smiled.

"No, not between Rei and Mariah. Between me and Rei!"

"How do you think your affair with Rei will affect Ms. Wong's performance in her upcoming match?"

"There is no affair!"

"So he's broken it off with her then?"

"No!" Hilary shouted. This woman was turning everything she was saying around on her. People from the streets were starting to stare.

_Shit. _Hilary thought desperately as she frantically searched for an escape route.

"Ms. Tachibana," A new voice said from behind her. Hilary swung around, coming face to face with a different person, this one whom she recognized.

_Uh oh._ It was none other than Takashi Murimoto, the most notorious journalist in the beyblading world. He was known well for his position as head journalist in the latest entertainment tabloid. Hilary knew she had to get out of there and quick, having been given explicit instructions from the boys to avoid him at all costs. He had a nasty tendency of turning the tiniest whisper of a rumor into a huge story.

"Excuse me," Hilary said, pushing past him. She began to powerwalk down the sidewalk.

"Ms. Tachibana!"

"Hilary!" Hilary looked up to see more and more paparazzi coming towards her, surrounding her from all sides, forcing her into a corner…like trapped prey. It was like they were materializing out of thin air, suffocating her, choking her.

"What do you have to say about the rumors you're carrying Tyson's child?"

"When will Mariah be finding out about this so-called affair?"

"Are the rumors about you and Tyson running off and eloping true?"

"Weren't you and Kai an item not long ago?"

Panic filled Hilary. All these people surrounding her…yelling and waving microphones and magazine articles in her face as television cameras with blinding lights focused on her…

Deciding it was time for drastic measures, Hilary forced her way through the crowd. She starting running, then sprinting. Knowing this wouldn't stop her pursuers, Hilary tried to think. She was still blocks away from the dojo…then it hit her.

Hiro's apartment in the city! Her current anger at the older boy slipped away as the thought of sanctuary filled her mind. Hilary made a prayer the bluenette was home and suddenly detoured down an alley she knew to be a shortcut. In a few short minutes, Hilary was jogging up the man's steps and banging on his door.

"Hiro!" She called desperately. She glanced behind her. "Let me in!" Movement behind the glass of the door panel became apparent and then the door opened.

"Hilary?" The blue-haired man asked. He noticed the panic in her eyes. "What's wrong? Is it Tyson?" He asked quickly.

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's-" She glanced behind her.

"What?"

"Paparazzi." Not needing further persuading, Hiro stepped aside to let the younger girl inside just as the press rounded the corner. As Hiro closed the door, Hilary felt for the wall next to her, clutching it as she panted. She let her forehead fall against the wall as sweat beaded her forehead.

"Hilary…are you okay?" He questioned tentatively. Hilary ripped her scarf from her neck.

"I'm slightly…" Still catching her breath. "Claustrophobic." Hiro took one look at her trembling hands and raised a brow.

"Slightly?"

"More than slightly actually," She admitted. Hiro made a move to step towards her, but stopped when he noticed her back up. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. Why don't you come in the kitchen and let me fix you some hot chocolate?" Hilary's eye wandered to the end of the hall where the narrow entrance opened into a wide room. Without waiting for another invitation, she began walking towards it.

Taking the offered seat at the small table, she sat and watched Hiro prepare her drink as she caught her breath. After a few minutes, he placed the steaming mug in front of her before taking a seat across the table, giving her space.

"Thank you. For the hot chocolate and the hiding place."

"No problem," Hiro said as he observed her. For a few seconds, the pair sat in silence. "You didn't talk to them, did you?" Hilary tightened her fingers around the cup.

"No," She lied as she averted her gaze. "I just ran." Hiro sighed deeply.

"Good. The last thing we need right now is more problems." Hilary smiled weakly before sipping her drink too quickly, scalding her tongue.


	7. A New Story

"You distinctly told me you didn't talk to the press," Hiro fumed the next day. Currently, the team, plus Mariah were seated around the kitchen table, with the exception of Kai, who was leaning against the countertop, arms crossed. The pink-haired girl had been invited due to the subject of the discussion.

Hilary couldn't believe her eyes. It had been one day. One day since her encounter with the paparazzi and they already had a full-fledged story on their hands. A magazine was open in front of her and she was currently reading up on Takashi Murimoto's account of her and Rei's "love affair."

"I didn't think…" She trailed off.

"Well it's clear you didn't think. And what's worse, if you had been straight with me yesterday and told me the truth, I probably would've been able to pull the story. Now so many people have gotten wind of it, it'll take weeks to blow over! Maybe months!" Hilary turned to the couple involved, who up until this point, had remained silent.

"I am so sorry, you guys," She said as earnestly as she could manage. "I was trying to deny it, but she ended up turning around everything I said…"

"It's not your fault Hil," Rei said soothingly, immediately coming to her aid.

"It is though, Rei. I tried to make things better, but just ended up making things worse in the process." The brunette buried her head in her arms. Rei rubbed her back. Mariah's fists tightened by her side, but she said nothing.

"I think it's safe to say you should avoid the press for a while, Hil. Lay low," Kenny offered.

"I thought I was…I was just leaving my house and they were there."

"Clearly you're growing in popularity…"

"Or infamy," She mumbled. "You should've heard the things they were implying."

"So you were hurt by what they said and deflected the limelight onto Rei?" Hiro questioned.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed as she lifted her head. Hiro leaned over her, putting his arm on the back of her chair to emphasize what he was saying.

"You know that implying a relationship between you and Rei could be detrimental to his career? Him and the…" He trailed off. Hilary felt tears come to her eyes.

"The what, Hiro?"

"Hil…"

"No! I want to hear what he was going to say." But he didn't need to finish. Hilary already knew what he meant. The slut. The floozy. The Blade Breakers' whore.

Silence met her ears. No one said anything. Hilary shook her head before standing and walking out the back door.

XXX

Mariah stepped out onto the porch, letting the door slide shut behind her. Sitting on the steps in the moonlight was the boy she had loved ever since she could remember. She took a seat beside him and took his hand in hers.

"Hey," She said softly to him.

"Hey," He said weakly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He responded, but Mariah knew him better than that.

"I know when something is bugging you, Rei. Tell me what's on your mind?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's just this whole thing with Hil. She's such a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve any of this…" Mariah dropped her boyfriend's hand.

"Why do I feel like lately Hilary is the only thing we ever talk about?" Rei looked up.

"What?"

"She's all we ever talk about! Hilary this and Hilary did that! She's always the victim and you always feel like you have to play the hero!" Mariah yelled. Rei turned to face her completely.

"She's going through a lot, 'Riah," He started.

"And why is that your problem?" Mariah questioned, knowing her words were harsh, but feeling like she needed to state her piece.

"Mariah…She's like a little sister to all of us."

"…Then why do I feel like she's the one you're dating?" Rei got to his feet and tried to approach his now crying girlfriend. She pushed him away. Rei quickly got angry.

"I don't understand where all this is coming from. You're her friend, too."

"Yeah, and part of me feels like she brought this on herself!" Mariah exclaimed, but immediately regretted it after she said it. For a moment, the pair stood in silence.

"…I can't believe you. Where is your compassion?"

"Compassion only goes so far, Rei." Rei turned away.

"You should go…"

"Rei…"

"I can't even look at you, right now." Mariah felt her heart break in two before turning to sprint down the steps.

XXX

Hilary let another rock go sailing into the river below her. She let her head arms fall against the railing as she glanced beneath her into the murky waters. She heard someone pass behind her on the sidewalk and tightened the strings of her hoodie, which she had pulled up over her head. She had even taken to wearing a pair of Grandpa's glasses she found lying around the dojo in the hopes they would help disguise her. It made it almost impossible to see two feet in front of her and she was pretty sure she was permanently ruining her eyesight, but so far her disguise had been working. She barely recognized the girl who stared back at her from the smooth surface of the water.

Because she needed a distraction and perhaps because she could no longer stand the sight of her reflection, Hilary lifted her head to stare at the riverside. The riverside where she had had the barbeque when the boys fought and where Tyson found her after their fight about the training schedule and she briefly left the team.

_Is that my only option now? _Hilary questioned herself. _Leaving them? _

"Found you," A voice said from beside her. Hilary looked up to see none other than Tyson Granger standing beside her. Hilary sighed.

"Yeah, you did."

"It was pretty easy. After all, you always come here when something's bothering you." Hilary didn't respond. Tyson came up beside her and mimicked her position on the railing. "So, tell Ty-Ty what's on your mind." Hilary giggled.

"Ty-Ty? I haven't called you that since we were kids!"

"It made you laugh, didn't it?" Hilary smiled. "So really, what's bringing you down?"

"You mean besides the fact the whole beyblading world has turned against me and I'm viewed as a poisonous slut by anyone who owns a television?"

"…You've gotta have thick skin to be in this business." Hilary suddenly remembered last year when Takashi Murimoto did a story on Tyson "losing his nerve and the ability it takes to be a champion." He acted like he didn't care to everyone and just brushed it off, but Hilary noticed how much more he trained each and every day after the article was released. Even then, his fans supported him.

"Yeah, you do," She replied. The pair stood in silence for a few moments.

"You know, everyone's worried about you…They think you're going to jump off a bridge or something." Hilary quirked a brow and backed up off the railing.

"Okay, maybe not quite so literally, but they're worried you're seriously hurting." Hilary glanced away. "Are you?"

"No," She responded after an appropriate amount of time had passed.

"Good. Because we need you, Hil." Hilary smiled. She let Tyson hug her for no other reason than she needed a good hug right now. "Now will you take my grandfather's glasses off? You look like an idiot." Hilary laughed.


	8. Falling Apart

The next day Hilary jogged into the BBA building. She was late and she knew it. The boys had offered to let her ride with them, but she declined, making up some excuse about having to visit her aunt before the match. In reality, she just didn't want to face the paparazzi that seemed to always flock the team, especially at the stadium. So she took the bus, which was late, making her late as well. She prayed the White Tiger's match hadn't started yet as she flashed her I.D. badge to the man standing at the doors and sprinted down the passage.

Hilary skidded to a halt at the end of the hallway. She looked down at the arena floor, where much to her chagrin, Lee was already engaged in battle with Garland. The former was sweating heavily. His blade didn't appear to be doing any better as it was under a merciless attack from Appolon, Garland's bit beast.

Hil glanced at the score board. It appeared that Kevin had won his previous match against Crusher, so the Tigers were technically in the lead. Hilary let out a loud curse as Garland went in for the final blow and Lee's blade was knocked out of the dish.

The teams were now tied. That meant it was Mariah's turn. Hilary made her way over to the VIP section where the boys were seated. She took a seat next to Rei. A series of hushed voices and giggles followed.

Hilary glanced behind her and couldn't help but notice that everyone's attention seemed to focus on her and Rei. Girls were whispering…boys were staring…

"If anyone has anything to say they can say it to our faces!" Rei suddenly shouted angrily. The murmurs stopped. He huffed and fell back against his seat.

The team's upcoming match had everyone a little on edge.

Actually, Rei had been in a bad mood since last night. No one knew why. Hilary chalked it down to him being nervous about going up against Rick in a little while and now being nervous about the status of his old team.

Hilary looked up to see Mariah take the stage. She hugged her brother before turning to face her opponent. Ming Ming.

"Don't worry Rei," Tyson said from his other side. "Mariah's way tougher than that chick." Hilary noticed Mariah glance up in their direction. Usually Rei nodded or smiled to give her some encouragement, but this time he sat stony-faced. Hilary quirked a brow, but said nothing. Whatever was going on was not her business.

"Let it rip!" The girl's yelled simultaneously as they released their blades.

"Good form…" She heard Kenny mumble beside her as he typed away furiously on Dizzy.

"Interesting attack," Max commented. Hilary watched as Mariah's blade mercilessly assaulted Ming Ming's. Surprisingly, the blue-haired girl's blade was holding steady. Mariah sustained her continuous attack, when suddenly Ming Ming's blade swerved out of the way, sending Galux surging forward towards the edge of the dish. Hilary held her breath.

At the last second, Mariah banked and made a 180 degree turn to the middle of the dish.

"No!" Rei said through gritted teeth.

"What is it?" Hilary whispered to Max.

"The center of the dish is essentially the most vulnerable position and with the way Ming Ming is circling her…"

"It's an amateur's mistake," Rei finished as he shook his head.

"Come on, 'Riah," Hilary whispered.

"Venus! V-temptation attack!" The smaller girl yelled.

_No no no. _Hilary thought as she saw Ming Ming's beyblade dive towards Mariah's. The collision sent the latter's blade sailing through the air until it landed at her feet. For a moment, the stadium was silent.

An eruption of applause sounded around them. Hilary sat speechless as she watched her best friend stare despondently at the blade that lay motionless at her feet.

DJ Jazzman's voice rang throughout the stadium. "With that win, Justice 5 advances! Great job, Ming Ming!" Without warning, Mariah suddenly turned and sprinted from the stage.

Hilary stood suddenly. She turned to Rei who was still seated, an impassive expression on his face.

"Are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"She's obviously upset, Rei." For a moment, Rei's expression seemed pained before he stood suddenly and stalked off. Hilary sighed and shook her head. What the hell was going on with him?

"I'll meet you guys in the locker room before your match," She said to the rest of the team before heading towards the stairs. If Rei wasn't going to go to Mariah, then Hilary would have to do.

As the brunette reached the bottom of the stairs, she ran into Lee.

"Hey Lee," She said softly to him. She glanced down at his tightly clenched fist, which appeared to be holding a pink beyblade.

"Mariah left Galux on the stage. Think you could give it to her?" He said gruffly. Hilary knew the boy was still cut up over the team's loss and readily agreed.

"Of course." She took the blade from him and made her way towards the White Tigers' locker room.

XXX

(Mariah's POV)

Mariah slammed the locker room door shut behind her before collapsing onto the bench and bursting into tears. She tried desperately to wipe them away, but they kept coming so she just sat there and wept, her face hidden behind her palms.

She had just lost the tournament for her team. They were depending on her and she screwed it up. Everything was falling apart…

She let out a heavy sob after remembering that morning's events.

_Flashback_

"_Hi," Mariah said weakly when her boyfriend met her in the lobby of the hotel she was currently staying at. She knew she looked like a mess, mainly because after last night's fight, she couldn't sleep a wink. She was grateful when Rei had called her early that morning, asking her to meet him._

"_Thanks for coming to see me," Rei said stoically._

"_You're welcome…" Mariah was confused. Weren't they going to make up? Why did Rei look so serious?_

"…_We need to talk." Rei stated._

"_About what?" She questioned._

"_Lately…I just feel like we haven't been on the same page 'Riah. We've been fighting like cats and dogs." Rei looked away. "I think…I think we need to take a break."_

"_W-what?"_

"_I can't do this anymore! I'm sick of fighting! I need some time to think." Rei ran a frustrated hand through his hair._

"…_Is this about her?"_

"_Keep Hil out of this. This is about you and me."_

"_That's bull!" Mariah shouted suddenly. The lobby suddenly became silent as all eyes turned to the duo. Rei cursed and pulled Mariah so they were hidden behind a potted tree. "You're not doing this because of the fighting. At least have the decency to tell me the truth, Rei."_

"_You want the truth?" Rei snapped. "I'm not sure you're the same person I fell in love with." Mariah gasped. Rei closed his eyes for a moment, before fixing them on the girl before him in a determined stare. "…The person I fell in love with would never turn her back on a friend who needed her." Mariah turned away as hot tears began to make their way down her cheeks._

"_Rei, I…" She drifted off._

"…_I have to go. The team is meeting at the stadium before the matches to talk strategy…I'm sorry." Rei leaned forward and chastely kissed her on the head, before turning and walking out the sliding doors._

"Damnit!" Mariah whispered to herself. How could this be happening? The boy she had loved ever since she could remember had broken her heart. She just lost the tournament for her team. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

XXX

(Hilary's POV)

She knocked lightly before entering.

"Hey," Hilary said gently as she opened the door.

Mariah sat on the bench, her head in her hands. Hilary took a seat beside her.

"…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mariah snapped. Hilary was taken off guard. Mariah suddenly looked up and Hilary's heart filled with sorrow upon seeing the tears that were streaming down her best friend's face. "Because I lost or because you stole my boyfriend?"

"Mariah!" Hilary exclaimed, aghast. Mariah stood and snatched Galux from Hilary.

"Are you happy now? You finally broke us up!"

"What are you talking about?" Hilary questioned, slightly alarmed.

"Rei broke up with me! It's over!"

"What?...When?"

"You can stop pretending you're so damn innocent! I know you know!"

"Mariah…I swear I didn't know…"

"You're such a liar. Just like Rei. I wish at least one of you would tell me the truth!"

"I'm not lying, 'Riah!"

"You deserve everything that's happening to you! The boys deserve better than you!"

"Mariah!" Hilary cried, stung by her friend's words. Mariah turned away. Hilary stood suddenly. She opened her mouth to say something, but a deluge of tears suddenly overcame her. She ran from the room.


	9. Scared

Hilary walked along the abandoned hallways of the BBA building, staring at the floor ahead of her with a defeated look in her eyes, not paying a bit of attention where her feet were taking her.

Her best friend had abandoned her. What's worse, she thought Hilary had stolen her boyfriend…Maybe Mariah was right. If all these bad things kept happening to her, surely she deserved it…? The brunette let out a sob she had been holding back.

_The match between the PPB Allstars and the boys must have started already…_Hilary thought idly as she walked down a hall she had never been down before as the sounds of applause from the arena radiated off the walls. She walked to the end of the passage where it opened into the stadium and found herself at the very top of the dome, in the nosebleeds. The nearest fans were at least ten rows down from where she stood. Hilary dropped into the nearest seat and let her head fall back. Her eyes fell shut.

"Oh! And what an attack from Rei of the Bladebreakers!" DJ Jazzman's voice rang from the speakers. Hilary glanced at the scoreboard. Max had won the first match against Michael. If Rei won against Rick, the team would advance.

She turned her attention to the dome floor where Rei and Rick were currently battling it out. From her spot, the two bladers looked like ants, their blades impossible blurs spinning in the dish.

Hilary found herself wondering where Mariah was…If she was still crying in the locker room or if she had made it to her ex-boyfriend's match. Hilary was immediately struck with guilt.

She had promised the boys she would meet them _before_ their match but after her fight with Mariah, had taken off. They were probably worried when she never showed. So much for not being a distraction. Another round of applause met her ears and she looked down to see that Rei had indeed won. The Bladebreakers advanced.

Hilary looked down where fans were already starting to stand from their seats. She decided it would be better to move now and avoid the crowd, then meet the boys back in the locker room to congratulate them. She turned back down the hall she had come from and followed it towards the back staircase. She began making her way down.

After three flights, the sound of voices caught her ears. Hilary glanced down to see Ming Ming and Julia walking up the stairs below her, engaged in conversation. Hilary internally groaned. Just what she needed.

She looked behind her to the landing and silently inched back up. Once she reached the door, she turned quickly and ripped it open, her jacket catching on the lock as she went. Hilary ignored it, ripping herself free and heading onto the floor.

_There's got to be another staircase around here…_She thought as she walked down the dimly lit hall. She didn't recognize the level she was on. It was pretty dark with a few closed doors. There was a tarp on the floor, along with a few paint buckets and some loose wires. It was completely deserted.

_This floor must be undergoing some renovations._ Hilary thought.

She looked at the doors that lined the hall. One had to lead back downstairs. The sound of her ringtone met her ears and Hilary pulled her phone from her pocket, glancing at the caller I.D. It was Max.

Suddenly, Hilary felt herself being pushed sideways. Her head collided with the wall and stars materialized before her eyes. A hand grabbed a hold of the front of her jacket, pulling her forward into one of the rooms. The door slammed shut behind them as the hand released her and Hilary fell back onto a pile of mops and brooms leaning against the wall. Wherever she was, it was pitch-black, confined, and smelled strongly of cleaner. A janitor's closet.

Hilary reached out blindly and felt the hand from before yank her so she was standing up. It pulled her into an unfamiliar chest.

"Not very graceful, are you?" The man questioned, his tone mocking.

"W-who are you?" Hilary stuttered, trying to get a grasp on what was happening. She tried to pry herself from the man's hold, but he was stronger than she and pinned her hands above her head to the wall behind her. Hilary felt the man's breath on her face and closed her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair before pulling it off her shoulder. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed when she felt his lips on her neck. She tried to squirm away, but the man was much bigger than her and had her completely at his mercy.

"Stop fighting," The man growled at her. Hilary ignored him and continued to try and free her hands. Her phone began to ring again. It must have fallen to the floor when the man pushed her inside.

"Get off!" She yelled at him as she began to thrash. "Help!" She screamed before her voice was muffled by a pair of rough lips. Panic overcame her and Hilary began to kick. The man released her arms, but kept her pinned to the wall with his body. Hilary pushed fiercely against the man's chest, but he refused to budge. The hand previously holding her hands forced her head back against the wall, covering her mouth.

"Will you shut it already?" The man snapped. Hilary continued to fight him, banging her hands on his chest. "Don't act like such a prude." Hilary tried to yell, but her voice was completely stifled by the man's hand. "What? You only open your legs for the Bladebreakers?" Hilary let out a muffled sound of outrage. The man chuckled darkly. "Did I hit a sore spot?" He murmured in her ear, before nipping it. "Maybe I can find another," He whispered as his other hand trailed down her torso, ripping her coat open. Hilary felt tears stinging at her eyes. This was not happening. The man pressed up against her again.

The smell of his expensive cologne filled her nostrils and suddenly it was the only thing she could smell. All she could feel were his groping hands, his body pressed against hers, and the wall behind her. She could see nothing in the dark closet, only the outline of her attacker. The walls were closing in around her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. It was like the time the paparazzi had surrounded her in the city, only ten times worse.

Hilary began to fight like mad. With the man's hand still pressed over her mouth and her increased panic, she couldn't breathe. SHE COULDN'T BREATHE.

"You don't have an eye for anyone other than your precious team, do you?" The man questioned, oblivious to Hilary's peril. "Not even other bladers…You know, if you weren't so easy you wouldn't be in this mess." Hilary froze. "You've made someone very powerful mad Hilary. Mad enough to make it their mission to ruin your life. I told them I would help break you and in return…I can do what I want with you," He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Hilary whimpered. "Just relax and enjoy it, baby." His hand wandered up to her chest. Hilary struggled, but she was beginning to feel the effects of lack of air.

"Hey, let's check down here." Someone's voice from the hall startled Hilary and her attacker. The man shifted his hand an infinitesimal amount, allowing her a small intake of air.

"Rei, it's her I.D. badge," A familiar voice said. Hilary's eyes widened. The man's hand traveled up her body to her neck. His fingers closed around her throat.

"Utter a sound and it'll be your last," He snarled.

"Try her phone again, Rei," Came Kai's voice from the hall.

Hilary felt vibrations at her feet before her ringtone began to play loudly from within the closet. The hands at her mouth and throat released her and Hilary fell forward onto the floor, gasping for air. The door was slammed open.

"Hey!" She heard Rei yell. There were sounds of a struggle and she felt someone's hands on her shoulders, trying to lift her up. She pushed the person away.

"Get away!" She screamed as she lashed out at the person.

"Hil! Stop! It's okay!" Hilary ignored them and scrambled out into the hall where she collapsed onto her hands and knees, breathing in huge lungful's of air. Her world was beginning to stop spinning as she knelt on the cold floor of the open hall.

"Wait! Don't touch her! She has claustrophobia," A familiar voice urged behind her. For a while Hilary knelt on the floor as her breathing slowed. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the tile floor of the BBA building. She fell back onto her butt and glanced up to see the dimly lit forms of Kai and Rei watching her warily.

"W-where is he?" She managed.

"He got away," Rei responded darkly. Hilary wiped at the tears that made streams down her face.

"Did you see who it was?" She questioned, once her breathing returned to normal.

"No. It was too dark. You didn't?"

"I couldn't see anything in there." She willed herself not to cry. She was safe. The boys had come. She tried to distract herself. "How did you find me?"

"We were worried when you didn't show up for the match so we split up to look. Then, Kai found your I.D. in the stairwell, so we figured you had to be on this floor. Hilary…take this," Rei said as he held out his coat to her. Hilary looked down to see the remains of her BBA jacket hanging from her shoulders. Hilary took it gratefully and shrugged it on.

"Hil…"

"Get me out of here." She said to them. "Please…We can talk when we get home. Right now…Just get me out of here."

XXX

Hilary sat at the kitchen table in the dojo, sipping on some tea Rei had made her. She was still pretty shaken, but the brew was helping to calm her nerves. Kai and Rei were there too, standing and watching her silently with disapproving looks. She had just told them she didn't want Tyson, Max, or Kenny informed about the incident at the BBA and naturally they weren't happy about it.

"Hilary, why? If the rest of the guys know, they can help us protect you."

"I don't need protection," Hilary argued.

"You were just almost-"

"I know what almost happened Rei. You don't need to remind me," Hilary snapped. She placed her mug a little too harshly back on the table and drew her knees to her chest.

"Hil, we only have your best interests in mind," He said as he took a seat beside her.

"It's my decision," She whispered. Rei cursed and stood so suddenly, his chair flew out behind him.

"Damnit Hil! Why the hell do you have to make everything so complicated?" He replied angrily. Hilary looked away. She didn't want to tell them she was worried about causing problems for them and distracting them from their tournament. She knew they would deny it and try and help, but Hilary was beginning to think any aid was futile. This was her problem. And according to her attacker…someone _was_ out to get her. The only question now was who?

Rei continued to stare before turning and storming out the door, into the backyard. Hilary sighed. Who wasn't mad at her these days?

"He'll be fine," Kai said, speaking to her directly for the first time since the incident, and oddly enough, since the first letter. "He's just worried." Hilary said nothing and buried her face in her arms. She heard the scraping of the chair against the linoleum and looked up to see Kai had taken a seat next to her.

"Hilary…I wish you would let us tell the others about what happened." Hilary merely shook her head.

"No Kai…I can't let…" She trailed off. "No. This person who's after me is my problem, not yours."

"Hold on…So there is someone after you? You know for sure?" Hilary bit her lip. She had said too much. "Hilary…"

"The guy who attacked me…He said that I made someone powerful mad and that they wanted to ruin my life…And that in return for breaking me…he could do what he wanted with me," She finished, willing herself not to start crying again. "Damn it," She whispered as her eyes stung.

She felt herself being pulled sideways. She looked up to see Kai was dragging her chair towards him. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"You're not mad anymore?" She questioned after the initial shock, surprised by this un-Kai-like display of affection.

"Mad?" He repeated.

"That I'm causing problems for you guys in the middle of a tournament?" Kai cursed loudly.

"I should skin Hiro for even putting that idea in your head. And I wasn't mad Hil, I was disappointed you didn't tell me people were giving you problems in the first place." Hilary let out a breath of relief. "…I was so worried about you Hil." He continued. "When we found you in that closet and you fell down hyperventilating…I thought…" Kai drifted off.

"I was so scared," Hilary admitted. She let her arms snake around Kai's neck before letting her head fall against his Adam's apple. "I didn't think anyone would come."

"You should trust us more. We care about you more than you think." Hilary smiled lightly.

"Maybe you're right."

"Now tell me what else this asshole said."

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is really long, but I like to have at least two different scenes in each one, so bear with me. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Betrayal

The next day Hilary found herself watching the boys practice at the dojo. As there were only three teams left, they were in the semi-finals and the BBA had allowed for one day for the remaining teams to prepare.

"Okay, so we have another bye for this match since we had so many points in the last round. The Blitzkrieg Boys will be going up against Justice Five and we'll play the winner from their match," Kenny said from beside her on the bench. "No matter what, we're guaranteed to compete in the finals."

"Way to go guys," Hilary responded. Rei sent her a small smile from his match with Max. Well, at least he wasn't mad anymore. Rei was a good guy like that. Tyson and Kai were running drills with some soda cans in the dirt.

"How's practice coming?" Hiro questioned as he emerged from the house, surprising the two sitting on the bench.

"Alright," Kenny responded. "Tyson and Kai are practicing drills and I think Max and Rei's match is almost over."

"Good. Hil, I need to talk to you, Rei, and Kai when they finish. Alone." Hilary glanced up to see Hiro wore a stern expression. _Did he know about what happened at the BBA?_ She thought to herself in a panic. _No way. Rei and Kai would've never told_.

Once Drigger had defeated Draciel, Hilary followed Kai and Rei into the kitchen. Hiro was sitting silently at the table, and a magazine sat closed before him on the table. Hilary and Rei took a seat, while Kai stood by Hil's shoulder.

"What are they saying now?" Rei questioned as he glanced at the cover of the tabloid.

"It doesn't matter. People should know there's nothing but shit in those things," Kai responded. Hiro said nothing, instead choosing to slide the magazine in front of Hilary.

On the cover was a picture of her, Kai, and Rei. The title read _The New Love Triangle. Hilary Tachibana dumps longtime boyfriend Kai Hiwatari for teammate Rei Kon. _Then below, in smaller writing, _Exclusive interview with Rei's ex, Mariah Wong of the White Tigers._

Hilary's heart fell through her stomach. Mariah had sold her out…

"No!" Rei whispered. "Mariah would never…" Hilary picked up the magazine and flipped to the article. There, she read of her alleged affair with Rei, how she played Kai, and set her sights on the black-haired heartthrob, breaking Kai's heart in the process, and successfully splitting up Rei and Mariah.

"I don't think I need to emphasize how bad this looks. Any regular article would worry me, but the fact that Mariah talked to the press makes this ten times worse." Hilary stared at the article, not believing her eyes. Now she was a home wrecker?

What else could the paparazzi possibly say about her? Her reputation was beyond salvageable and this was not good for the boys, not good at all.

"Hilary…" Hilary looked up into Hiro's eyes and for the first time in a long time, didn't see hostility or anger, rather desperation. "I think you should consider taking a break from the team." Hiro's words hit her like a wrecking ball. Sure she had been considering that for some time, but for Hiro to actually ask her to leave, and with that look on his face, there was no doubt he was seriously concerned for The Bladebreakers. Hilary looked down at her lap.

She had done this. She was the one causing problems. She was personally ruining the reputation of her friends by association. It was time to act. It was better this way. The boys didn't need her and without her there to cause these problems, they would be able to completely focus on their blading.

"I-"

"No." Rei said suddenly. "She can't leave."

"Rei, if it's what's best for the team…"

"Hilary, we need you. The Bladebreakers aren't the same without you. She's not leaving us."

"But…"

"We're saying no," Kai interrupted. "You're not going anywhere. End of discussion." Hiro sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair.

"I had a feeling you would say that…" He stood and looked at them seriously. "So I'm giving you an ultimatum." He walked to the back door and called out to the boys. "I need you guys in here." The boys shuffled in, confused.

"What's going on?" Tyson questioned when he saw his fellow teammates sitting at the table.

"We need to make a decision," Hiro said to them before closing the door. "I can't represent a team that doesn't care they're throwing away their careers. So you need to make a choice. Either she goes…" Hiro pointed to Hilary. "Or I do." Hilary's jaw dropped. He was not seriously going to ask the boys to do this…

"Hiro, what're you talking about?" Tyson asked. He looked at Hilary. "You or Hil?"

"I can't be a part of this team anymore. Not if she is, too. It's your decision." The kitchen fell completely silent. No one spoke, either out of shock, or in Hilary's case, deep guilt.

"…Hil," Rei responded suddenly. Hilary glanced at her dear friend, shocked.

"Hilary," Kai said beside her. Hiro shook his head.

"Max?"

"…I choose Hil," Max responded.

"…Kenny?"

"…Hilary." Kenny whispered. Tyson was still staring open-mouthed at Hiro. He shook his head.

"What's it gonna be bro?" Hiro questioned. Tyson glanced at Hilary, then Hiro again.

"…Hil." Hilary gaped at him. He was choosing her over his brother? Hiro sighed. He glanced at Hilary, who was still staring at Tyson.

"You're a bunch of idiots. If you're willing to throw your careers away over some piece of ass, I'm not about to stop you." Kai made to move for Hiro, but Hilary grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. With that, Hiro turned and walked out the door.

XXX

Later that night, Hilary was still reeling over what had happened. Hiro had tried to impeach her from the team. And after all she had put them through and all the trouble she had caused, the boys chose her. Her thoughts wandered to Tyson.

Tyson…He had to choose between his best friend and his brother, and for some reason, he had chosen her. Hilary was filled with guilt. Now, she had broken up a family. At what point did it become too much? At what point was she supposed to quit and move on?

Hilary let herself onto the porch when Tyson had been sitting ever since Hiro's departure, hours earlier. The bluenette was silently staring up at the moon. She took a seat beside him on the steps.

"Hey Hil," He said softly.

"Tyson…I am so sorry," She whispered.

"Don't apologize Hil. None of this is your fault."

"It is my fault Tyson. If I had just left when this all started…"

"You're not that person, Hil. You aren't a quitter and you don't run away from your problems. You face them head on." Hilary said nothing. "He'll be back eventually." Tyson said with a small smile. "Once we win the tournament…I know him." Tyson stood suddenly. "I'm gonna get to bed. See you tomorrow, Hil." Hilary smiled softly.

"Night Ty." She fell against the railing, staring at the empty beydish in the backyard. The length her teammates, no, her friends were going to for her were unreal. She was blessed.

"What're you doing out here all by yourself?" Rei questioned as he took a seat beside her.

"I was talking to Tyson, but he went inside." The pair sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound the wind blowing through the trees. Hilary shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Here Hil," Rei said as he offered her his coat.

"I'm fine Rei."

"Just take it. I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt." Hilary smiled and graciously accepted the garment, sliding it over her shoulders.

"You guys are way too nice to me." Rei smiled at her.

"We need you, Hil. We wouldn't be the Bladebreakers without you." Hilary smiled back. "Hil…" Rei started. She looked up. "About Mariah…" Hilary braced herself, but Rei didn't continue. He merely turned to stare up at the moon.

"I know she didn't mean it, Rei. She's just hurt. She thinks I'm the reason you broke up with her."

"Did she tell you that?"

"We kind of had a fight before the match yesterday." Rei sighed.

"She shouldn't be taking out her anger on you."

"I don't mind," Hilary said softly. Mariah's words echoed in Hilary's mind. _You deserve everything that's happening to you! The boys deserve better than you!_

"You deserve so much more than you get, Hil," Rei said suddenly.

"What?" Hilary questioned. It was like Rei had read her mind.

"Everything that has happened with the letters and the attack and Mariah…It's not fair." Hilary didn't say anything. If she did, she would probably start crying again and she had done enough of that in the past few weeks to last her a lifetime. "And with everything that happened with Kai… You should have someone better Hil. Someone who doesn't run away when things get rough."

"Rei…" Hilary started. She glanced beside her to look up at him and jumped. Rei's face was inches from her own. Hilary swallowed. "Rei…What're you…" Her voice drifted off as his lips brushed against hers. Hilary sat there, in shock.

Gently, she pushed him away.

"Rei. Stop."

"Hil-"

"You don't feel this way about me Rei. You love Mariah."

"I-"

"You're upset with her. I get it. But this isn't going to make things better, Rei." Rei didn't say anything, but did move away. He ruffled his hair, before sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," She said with a small smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you love Kai?" Hilary was surprised was how direct his statement was.

"Yeah. I do."


	11. Cruel

The next day Hilary sat with the boys in the VIP section, waiting for the match between the Blitzkrieg Boys and Justice 5 to start. The bladers were already congregated on the stadium floor, while DJ Jazzman was giving spiels about either team. The Blitzkrieg boys were the favorite to win with their relentless, "take no prisoners" attitude, while Justice 5 were still considered a newer team, with a few powerhouse team members, namely Brooklyn.

The first match was between Mystel and Spencer. Unsurprisingly, Seaborg started a merciless assault on Poseidon within seconds of entering the dish, and knocked the blade out of the dish in minutes.

Next up were Bryan and Garland.

"What do you think?" Rei questioned out loud.

"It's tough to tell. They both have similar styles," Kai answered.

"Bryan's raw power will kill Apollon," Tyson predicted.

"I dunno," Max offered. "Garland's pretty powerful himself."

"What do you think, Chief?" Hilary questioned, glancing at Kenny's computer screen as he furiously typed away.

"They're too evenly matched," Dizzy responded for him. "It's impossible to predict."

Both bladers released their blades into the dish, immediately starting to circle around the edge. Suddenly, both blades dove towards the center, sending a flurry of sparks into the air. Appollon began to slowly push back against Falborg. Falborg retaliated by banking left, sending Appollon surging towards the edge. Garland's blade swerved right, right towards Falborg. The blades crashed again and again, each time losing more and more small pieces.

"The blades are going so hard, they're coming apart," Hilary commented.

"This isn't going to last much longer," Kenny said. "Something's got to give." The boys called out the bit beasts for their final attack. The stadium was filled with a blinding light, forcing the audience to look away. When the team looked back, only one blade was left spinning.

"And Justice 5 comes back to tie the round up!" DJ Jazzman's voice rang around them.

"Damn, that was intense," Max commented.

"And surprising. I guess it's between Tala and Brooklyn…" The destroyed dish was soon replaced by a new one and the new bladers took their respective spots on either side of the dish.

DJ Jazzman did the countdown before the boys released their blades. They began to circle the dish in tandem, on complete opposite sides, following one another. The stadium was eerily quiet, no one knowing which way the battle could go. Tala and Brooklyn were two of the most powerful bladers in the world. Tala, having been trained at a young age and having his skill honed until near perfect, whereas Brooklyn had a natural talent. This battle was even harder to predict than the last.

The blades were moving so quickly in the dish, it was impossible to tell whose blade was whose. However, it was becoming apparent that one was gaining on the other.

"Novae Rogue!" Tala yelled suddenly. Apparently it had been Tala's blade advancing on Brooklyn's. Wolborg materialized and suddenly the arena dropped in temperature. Hilary could even see her breath.

"Zeus! Attack!" Brooklyn retaliated. The blades clashed, before backing off, spinning in a small circle, and attacking again. Seeing that their attack was futile, the blades doubled back, returning to circling the dish once again.

Without warning, Brooklyn's blade dove towards Tala's, taking the redhead by surprise and pushing Wolborg towards the edge of the dish. He fought back valiantly, but Zeus was clearing gaining ground. With one final blow, Wolborg was thrown back with so much force, he landed at Tala's feet.

Another round of applause rang throughout the stadium.

"That was some match," Max remarked.

"I guess it's between us and Justice 5," Tyson commented.

"This is not gonna be easy," Rei said, entering the conversation. "We're going to have to train with all we've got."

"Let's get out of here. Just watching that match made me want to blade." Hilary followed the boys down the hall and into the lobby. Abruptly, a piercing shriek met her ears.

"Oh my god! It's them!" Suddenly, her and the boys were surrounded by a huge groups of girls, all yelling or shoving a notebook and pen underneath their noses. Hilary, not having very many a fan herself, ducked and pushed her way through the mass of girls, emerging on the outside of the hoard relatively unscathed. She turned to look back at the boys who apparently weren't doing as well as her. Kai, Kenny, and Rei had disappeared completely, whereas just the tip of Max's hair was visible, and Tyson was backed up against a wall. Hilary chuckled.

"Hil." Hilary turned towards who had called her.

"Mariah," She said when she saw her former best friend. For a moment, they just stared at each other, neither saying a word. Mariah looked down at her feet, before glancing back up at the brunette.

"Could I talk to you?" Hilary debated with herself for a moment. Sure she was pissed, but she missed her best friend. And really, how long could this continue? She wasn't one to hold grudges.

"Sure."

"Do you maybe want to get something to eat?" Hilary nodded. With one final glance back at the boys, who were still submerged, she followed Mariah out the sliding doors into the bright light of the parking lot. The pinkette lead her past the walls of the BBA, then down a nearby alley that led along the side of the building.

"What were you thinking?" Hilary questioned, trying to make conversation. "Italian?" Mariah didn't answer, instead choosing to lead her farther down the alley. "'Riah? Is this a shortcut?" Suddenly Mariah came to a halt in front of her, startling Hilary.

"Can I ask you something?" She questioned, and to Hilary's surprise, she saw tears in her friend's eyes.

"Of course…" Hilary said warily.

"You had Kai…Why did you have to go after Rei too?"

"Mariah…" Hilary said, coming to a stop. "I didn't go after Rei."

"I know what happened, Hil. You don't have to lie anymore…I just want to hear it from you." Hilary was momentarily distracted as a group of five girls came out of one of the side doors of the BBA building. They filed into the alley, talking and laughing loudly. Hilary turned back to Mariah.

"Mariah…I don't understand."

"Stop playing dumb! I know the truth!"

"What 'truth'?"

"People saw you during our match with Barthez Battalion!"

"Saw what?!"

"You and Rei kissing outside the locker room!"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Hey!" A voice suddenly yelled, interrupting hers and Mariah's conversation. The pair looked back to see one of the girls who had emerged from the BBA building had spoken to them. The girl who had spoken, a teenager with long blonde hair, looked from Mariah to Hilary.

"It's her," She said to the girls behind her. "The one who's been playing with our boys' hearts." The girls murmured in response.

"Slut!" One of the teens yelled.

"Who does she think she is?" The girls began to move towards the duo. Hilary backed up into Mariah.

"Mariah, you need to get out of here. Now." Hilary whispered.

"What?"

"This doesn't involve you. Go."

"I'm not-"

"We should teach her a lesson," Another one shouted.

"Show her what happens when she plays with people's hearts…" Hilary shoved Mariah to the side as the girls converged on her. Someone grabbed her jacket, ripping it off her body, while another pushed her so hard against the brick wall, she saw stars. The blonde girl from before came to the front of the group. Without warning, she slapped Hilary so hard, she collapsed onto the pavement. Someone picked her up, holding her upright.

"After we're done with you, you'll never want to hurt one of our boys again," The blonde said with a cruel smile. Hilary said, nothing, still distracted by the incredible pain in her cheek and from where her head hit the wall. Out of nowhere, an incredible blow to her stomach made the brunette double over in pain. She hit the ground.

"Fucking whore!"

"Kai's mine!"

"Leave poor Max alone!" Hilary couldn't even bring herself to scream. Everytime she tried, a new impact met her body. She curled into a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible. A foot came into her line of sight for a brief moment, before making contact with her mouth. Hilary tasted the distinct coppery tang of iron, and knew she had bitten her cheek. Everywhere, girls were pulling at her hair, kicking or punching her. The pain was like nothing she had felt in her entire life. On her face, which she was now covering with her hands, her back, her legs, her chest…

She lay on the ground, immobile. She wasn't sure if it was because she thought if she played dead, the crazed fan girls would leave her alone or because she actually couldn't bring herself to move.

Then there were more voices, these ones male. There was a loud commotion, but Hilary couldn't bring herself to listen to what was happening. She idly wondered if something had happened to her ear. Then, the kicking was over, and she was finally left alone.

But not for long.

"Oh my god. Hil!"

"Is she okay?"

"Does she look okay?!"

"Someone call an ambulance!" The voices sounded somewhat familiar to her, but she couldn't place them. She peeked up from under her arm, to see a figure crouched in front of her. His hand was outstretched towards her. She flinched and scooted away from the figure, uncurling from her fetal position and backing up until she hit the brick wall. Her forehead felt sticky and something wet was obscuring her vision. She wiped it away and when she looked at her hand, it was covered in red liquid. Blood. She glanced up at the figure crouched before her.

Blue hair, brown eyes…Hiro.

"Hilary…Are you alright?" She didn't say anything, instead choosing to look up at the other people who had congregated in the alley. The girls were gone. She recognized a few bladers. Lee and Kevin from the White Tigers. Miguel from Barthez Battalion. Emily from the Allstars. Mariah must have gone for help and told anyone she could find.

Speak of the devil.

Mariah suddenly appeared, panting heavily, the boys behind her. They came to a halt, too stunned to speak. Kai rushed to her side, kneeling before her before reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.

Hilary screamed loudly, surprising everyone in the alley. She scrambled back from a stunned Kai, a terrified look on her face.

"Stay away from me!" Kai didn't say anything, too surprised to speak. Another one of the guys, Rei, came forward. He stooped before her. "Don't touch me!" She cried. She returned to the fetal position, curling up as tight as she could. Pain exploded in her body, but she didn't care.

What happened next was all a blur. Sirens…A white room…Talking…A pinch in her arm, then sweet relief.


	12. Breaking Point

Everything was foggy.

Hilary's eyes fluttered open. She blinked, once, twice, before her eyes came to focus. She looked around the room. Kai was sleeping soundly as he sat in a chair next to her bed, slumped over, clutching her hand that had an I.V. attached to it. Hilary pulled it away, before looking around the rest of the room. Mariah was passed out on the only other bed, Tyson and Max were snoring loudly from their position leaning against the wall on the floor. Rei was sitting on her other side, curled up in a chair. The only one missing was Kenny.

Hilary shifted and a stab of pain shot through her body. "Ow," She whispered. Kai twitched, before opening his eyes. When he saw his girlfriend, awake and sitting upright, he took her hand again.

"Hi," He said to her warily, as if he was worried she would start screaming again.

"Hi," She responded raspingly. Damn, she was thirsty. Kai lifted a jug of water at her bedside and poured it into a cup before presenting it to her. Hilary took it from him and slurped greedily.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a bus," She responded honestly. She lifted her hand to scratch her forehead and was surprised to feel her head was bandaged. She let her head fall back against the wall. "How bad is it?"

"You have a nasty cut on your forehead they had to stitch up, a fractured wrist, a few fractured ribs, and a couple nasty bumps and bruises."

"I bet I look like hell," She said despondently.

"You look beautiful." Hilary ignored him. Rei was starting to wake up beside her.

"Hey. You're up," He said groggily. He kicked Tyson, who was still snoring loudly, in the shin. He jumped, waking Max up, as well. Even Mariah was beginning to rise from her bed.

"Where's Kenny?" Hilary questioned.

"They drew the line at 5 people in here," Rei responded.

"Hey Hil, how ya feeling?" Tyson asked.

"What hurts?"

"Can I get you anything?" After answering the questions from the newly awoken, and assuring them she was just sore-really sore, Hilary got back to business.

"When can I go home?"

"They want you to stay at least one more night for observation, but after that you should be free to come back to the dojo." Hilary bit her lip, before looking away. Kai, seeing her look, spoke up.

"Can you guys give me and Hil a minute?" Tyson stood and stretched.

"Sure, I'm starving anyway. Want me to steal you something from the cafeteria?" Hilary shook her head, smiling weakly. The boys and Mariah shuffled out after him, leaving her and Kai alone.

"Hil…Do you remember any of the people who did this to you? Mariah was vague. She said it was a group of girls…"

"Hard to believe a bunch of crazed fan girls did this much damage," She said with a bitter smile.

"Do you remember anything discerning about them?" Hilary thought back on the incident.

"One of them was pretty, with blonde hair…" She recalled. "I don't remember anything else." Kai sighed.

"I figured as much…We're gonna find who did this Hil. They're not gonna get away with it." Hilary sighed.

"Kai…We need to talk."

"What is it?" Hilary turned to stare at her feet, which were covered by the cheap hospital blanket. She didn't know where to start.

"I…" She drifted off, closing her eyes. "I'm done." She looked back up at him. He was staring at her blankly.

"What?" Hilary took a deep breath.

"I'm quitting the team."

"Hilary…I can't imagine what it was like-"

"No, you can't imagine what it's like. All those people, hating you…The letters and the phone calls were one thing…but this…" Her voice cracked. Kai took her bandaged hand, but she pulled it away.

"Hil, you can't do this. We need you." Hilary turned to him, livid.

"Don't you understand? I can't take it anymore!" She yelled. "I'm done. Through!" Kai tried to reach a hand to touch her shoulder, but she scooted away.

"Stay away from me," She warned.

"Hil…" He said, clearly hurt.

"Getting close to you is what caused this…You and the boys…I'm not blaming you." Hilary clarified, looked away. "I should have known better." Kai stood so suddenly, his chair flew out behind him.

"Should have known better? Hil, none of this was your fault!"

"Stop saying that! You have to stop saying that!" She said as she covered her ears with her bandaged hands. Kai sat down beside her on the bed, taking a hold of each of her forearms.

"Hilary-"

"Stop touching me!" She screamed as she thrashed. Kai released her. "Just get away from me!" Kai stood. Hilary, taken over by some unknown rage, picked up her paper cup and threw it at him. "Get out! Just leave me alone!" Next, she lifted the water jug.

Nurses and a doctor filed into the room. They surrounded Hilary. Kai stood back, horrified as he watched them hold her down before injecting her with what he assumed was a sedative. He was then ushered out of the room.

XXX

Kai leaned against a wall in the hallway, his head in his hands.

"Hey, what happened buddy? Why're you out here?" Tyson's voice rang into his head. He looked up to see the boys, plus Mariah had returned from the cafeteria.

"Something's wrong with Hil," He said bleakly.

"What do you mean wrong?" Mariah questioned. In response, the door to Hilary's room opened, revealing a doctor. He wore a distressed expression.

"Luckily she didn't tear any stitches during her episode…"

"Episode?!"

The doctor removed his glasses. "It appears your friend is suffering from acute stress disorder. It's common in trauma cases, like hers."

"What is that?" Mariah questioned.

"Basically, her mind is reacting to the psychological and physical shock the trauma caused her. It literally wants to avoid the feelings and pain brought on by her attack. She wants to avoid the helplessness she felt during."

"So what's happening to her?"

"She's suffering from panic anxiety and avoidance of stimulation that reminds her of the event." Kai looked away.

"So seeing me reminds me of what happened." The doctor eyed Kai.

"Possibly…I'll need to get someone from psych down here to verify."

"Well, how long until she gets better?"

"Typically the stress will last a few days, but in some extreme cases, we've seen it go on for weeks…" The doctor drifted off. "And in some cases, PTSD may develop."

"Post traumatic stress disorder?" Kai reiterated. He had seen it before in the boys from the abbey.

"It's a possibility."

"What about treatment?" Rei asked.

"Well there's counseling and psychotherapy…and medication."

"Oh God…" Mariah whispered, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"This is all speculation. We won't know anything until I get a specialist down here. Until then, I'm restricting access to her room."

"You can't-"

"She's my patient. I'll do what's in her best interests," The doctor said sternly before walking away.

"So what? Now we can't see her?" Tyson asked.

"If that's what he thinks will help her."

"Kai?"

"You guys didn't see her in there. Hilary isn't in the right state of mind right now."

"I guess the only thing we can do now is wait…"


	13. Standing On Her Own

Hilary sat in her room that night, alone. _The boys never came back…_She mused. _Kai must've said something._ Hilary let her head fall back against the head board.

Her meltdown earlier wasn't intended to make the doctors think she was crazy, she just wanted Kai to leave her alone…She sighed and scratched at her bandages.

A shrink had come to see her today. They didn't need to tell her that was who he was, she wasn't stupid.

_Mariah was here, too_…She recalled. Hilary shooed that thought out of her mind.

_Stop that._ She chastised herself. _You're not going to be seeing her or the guys or Kai anymore._ Hilary had made a decision that morning. Her life with the Bladebreakers was over. The fan girls had taught her that. She shivered just thinking about them.

Needing something else to focus on, Hilary decided to try getting out of bed for the first time that day. It had been so hectic with the boys and the shrink, she hadn't even had the time to try. She shifted so her legs slid to the right. Pain shot through her body. Still, she pushed until her legs were dangling off the side of the bed, her toes lightly touching the floor.

Gingerly, she eased forward so her feet were flat on the cold tile. Taking a firm hold of the handle to her bed, she pulled herself forward. The pain was immense and she felt as if she might topple over at any moment, but Hilary was standing on her own.

_I can do this._ She said to herself. Taking a seat again, her thoughts again drifted to her ex-teammates, mainly a certain team captain. Hilary felt a different kind of pain just thinking of Kai.

She felt hot tears make their way down her cheeks and for the first time in weeks, let the pain overtake her.

XXX

Kai stood glaring intensely at the nurse before him, hot anger pumping through his veins.

"What do you mean she left?" He snapped.

"Ms. Tachibana checked herself out this morning."

"You let a teenage girl suffering from PTSD leave the day after she was committed?" He questioned coldly.

"Your friend is eighteen Mr. Hiwatari," A voice said from behind him. Kai turned around to see Hilary's doctor from yesterday standing a few feet away. "She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Well did you find out anything new? How is she?" Tyson questioned, piping up from beside Kai.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge that information."

"Listen you incompetent-"

"Kai!" Rei snapped. The neko turned to the doctor.

"Did she at least say where she was going?"

"No, but as her doctor I suggest all of you give your friend some space."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The doctor had a grim look on his face.

"Let's just say I've seen worse things happen to girls like her. Girls admitted beaten half to death over petty things like being seen with someone famous…Your friend is a nice girl. I'd hate to see that happen to her." With that, the doctor turned and walked back down the hall, leaving the team gaping after him.

"Maybe he's right…" Mariah started softly.

"Mariah! How can you say that? Hilary is your friend!"

"I know that, Tyson. But I would hate for something else to happen to her because of us…And if she left here without telling us where she went, maybe she feels the same way." The boys stood in silence for a minute, her words resonating with them. Without warning, Kai suddenly took off down the hallway.

"Kai!" One of the boys called after him. Kai ignored him, heading towards the sliding doors that led to the outside.

_I need to talk to her._


	14. Promises

Hilary was awoken with a start with a knock at her door. She jumped up, sorely regretting it when pain erupted through her body. Gingerly, she pushed herself off the couch and towards the front door. She peeked out the window to see Kai standing on her stoop. Sighing deeply, she opened the door.

"Hi," He said softly when he saw her.

"Hi," She responded impassively.

"Can I come in?" He questioned. Hilary hesitated, before nodding. Kai followed her inside. She took a seat at the kitchen table and he mirrored her actions.

"…How're you feeling?" He asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"Like hell," She answered honestly. She eyed her ex-boyfriend skeptically. "…Why are you here, Kai?" Kai looked her dead in the eye.

"Hil…"

"Because if it's to ask me to come back, you can save your breath. I've already made my decision."

"Hilary. The team needs you. I need you." Hilary kept her face expressionless, even though her heart clenched.

"It's not enough, Kai." She turned her face away. "I can't come back…I've been through too much in the past few weeks."

"Are you scared?" He asked her. The bluntness of the question surprised her.

"Of course I'm scared, Kai! I haven't left the house since I got here…I'm afraid…" She trailed off.

"Afraid they'll find you?" He asked. Hilary bit her lip. Yes, she was afraid for herself. But not as much as she was for the team. How could she tell Kai she was afraid for the boys? The boys who had already risked so much advocating on her behalf…Afraid for their careers… Afraid someone would hurt them…

"Yes," She said to him. "I'm afraid." Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Abruptly, he stood, startling Hilary. He approached her, but she backed her chair away from her. The look of hurt on his face was surprising. Slowly, he knelt beside her.

"Hil…" He started. "I promise you I'm going to find out who did this and that you'll feel safe again. Then I am going to get you to come back to us." Hilary turned away, tears pooling in her ruby eyes. Kai kissed her softly on the cheek before standing. He let himself out.

XXX

Kai showed up at the dojo a few hours later. "Hey man," Tyson said from where he was fiddling with Dragoon on the floor. "Any news on Hil?" The rest of the boys looked up from what they were doing.

"She's safe," He said vaguely.

"Is she home? Are her parents back from their trip?" Rei asked him. Kai said nothing, instead choosing to take a seat at the kitchen table. He sighed. He knew he had promised Hilary he would find out who had made it their mission to ruin her life, but he had no idea where to start. Rei's phone rang from the floor beside him. He lifted it up and flipped it open.

"'Riah?" He questioned. His brows furrowed. "No, Hil's not here." His eyebrows raised. "…You do?!" Rei turned to the group. "Mariah thinks she knows who's been screwing with Hil."


End file.
